Denial Leads to Acceptance
by IceQueenForLife
Summary: "He was different from the others he always knew that. He always chose magic over a sword. His words over a fist."
1. Things gone wrong

**Just a small idea running though my head. This is my first Thor fanfic. Special thanks to my Beta. R&R, constructive critism is helpful too. Enjoy.  
**

**XXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

'Enough! Just enough!'

Over and over the small figure ran though the great gardens of Asgard. It was Loki, the little boy who caused mischief, but the kind for his own fun when he was bored. Loki was a small boy, lanky, swift with his moments, with hair black as a raven. He was different from the others he always knew that. He always chose magic over a sword. His words over a fist. No matter how much he wanted to play with the other children of Asgard it never really work out. Frigga always told him to be himself, but even then they still didn't accept him.

The only other Æsir besides his mother who did was his brother, Thor. Even then that wasn't enough. Loki like any other child wanted a friend. Even if it was just one, sadly he was never given that chance. Always in the shadows of his brother and feeling like he just didn't fit in with the other children of Asgard.

Running, crying, he felt helpless. All Loki could think was 'enough'. Why it was simple. The cruelty of others. Earlier that night a great feast was held in Asgard's great dining hall. It was a simple one made for the warriors that came back after a great hunt.

-O-

The warriors three, Thor, and Loki and every guest in the dining hall celebrated the victory of the great capture with the feast, currently held. Everyone was drinking, laughing, singing, and anything and everything that gave everyone a good time. Loki meanwhile was standing at the sides watching everyone. It was his own entertainment watching the party and seeing what mischief he could cause without notice. He never really liked the parties much, loud with people who tended to overdo the mead on more than one occasion. He turned their drinks into water with a comical outcome of the victims of Loki's mischief going into a dazed anger, babbling like a fools and falling off their chairs.

Over to the side Loki saw Frigga stare at him disapprovingly, but it was with a smile on her face that she did. She knew of her son's cunning skills at magic. He was still learning, but that didn't stop him from doing it out on his own.

"Causing 'mischief' again Loki?" Jumping a little Sif was right beside him, glaring.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you can at least have a heart to be nice every once in a while."

"Why? It's not like they're going to know I did it, and for the record I can be nice. Besides this is a feast with all good hearted manner of things. Look at them."

Sif did look at the Æsir people. They were all hearty with mead and singing, but it didn't change the fact that she hated the mischief Loki made during them.

"Why are you so angry anyways? It's not like I've done anything bad to you."

Sif growled in anger, "Of course you have! You did it to my hair."

Rolling his eyes, "You're still angry about that?"

"Yes I am! My hair is an ugly black like yours."

At this Loki really got annoyed she just didn't know when to forgive and let go of her naive anger for something he already apologized for repeatedly when he changed her hair that day.

"Shut up, Sif. At least I didn't turn it into some wild color like pink or purple. Besides your hair is permanently black it suits you more than that awful blonde color ever did."

Suddenly Sif's fist collided with Loki's face. Falling to the ground on his side Loki swore he could feel its imprint on his face.

"OW! What did you do that for?"

"You know perfectly why!"

Her screech grabbed the attention of the other Asgardians around them. Some looked over their shoulders, quickly looking away dismissing the scene before them. Other watched intently wanting to know what possible gossip they could spread of the 'fight' that was happening.

"Stop being a fool Sif, it's already happened just leave it. Besides we're going to get into trouble if you don't stop yelling at me."

"Well what if I wanted you to get into trouble!"

"Then you really are a fool Sif."

"At least I'm not a freak like you. Using magic all the time. Use your fists for once!"

This comment angered Loki his eyes glowed with bits of green, gold, and blue swirling in them. "I would be dead if I did, going recklessly into a fight without a thought in my head."

"Yeah, well you're better off dead anyways." Her reply back was cold.

Loki shivered slightly in fear, was Sif really this cruel underneath. Recovering from the fear he felt even more anger. His eyes glowing a bit brighter. An even bigger crowd gathered around them when they heard Sif's reply.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He growled.

Odin the all-father suddenly spoke, "What is the meaning of this?"

Both the trainees were startled by the sudden voice along with everyone around them. Both Sif and Loki wanted to explain the situation, but their voices overlapped one another's.

"One at a time. Sif you first." Odin said.

"What!? Why does she go first?"

"Because he said so. Now quiet."

Loki sneered, while Sif smirked in triumph.

"I was just walking around trying to find Thor and the others when I saw Loki standing here. He was using magic to turn the mead into water."

"It was just one chalice of mead that's it." Loki said defensively.

"I'm explaining here. Anyways, I just wanted to know why he was doing it, but he only said to go away and that my hair was ugly. He kept on saying it and wouldn't stop." Sif frowned and cried.

"What?! No I didn't!" It was all a ruse, an act. Why couldn't any one see that? She's a fake that's what she is. His eyes still growing bright.

"Loki! She is trying to explain. If you could be kind and let her." Odin bellowed.

"Fine."

"No it's alright. I'm done anyways." Sif said quietly.

Odin grumbled, "Very well. Loki now you. Explain."

"She's sort of right... but like I said it was only one chalice that I turned the mead into water, that's it. Then she started talked telling me how I turned her hair ugly and that I should use my fist instead of magic. Then she started to call me a freak and I'm better off dead." A few tears fell down Loki's face, but he wasn't sure why.

The people round them wanted to say something, but all were too fearful of the consequences if they intervened in a scene like this. Odin only grumbled again, trying to decide whose story was really true. Children were at best exaggerators when it came to them being over emotional in fights they had within one another. He wasn't really sure who, but he had to make a choice.

Sighing Odin said, "I want both of you in your rooms now. We will decide this conflict's conclusion later."

"No not later now!" Loki insisted.

"To your rooms that is final. You would not disobey me, the all-father of the nine realms would you?"

"Yes! I would if it's for my plea of innocence!"

The people around them gasped. Some of their faces furrowed in worry and eager for this strange situation to be over with. This was all a huge unexpected turn of events for everyone.

"I will only ask of you this once Loki. Leave and go to your room. In your rebellion of not listening I deem Sif the one to speak the truth. Not you. Now go."

Loki felt paralyzed. He didn't know what to do. Leave and admit he was wrong when he really wasn't or talk back and face even harsher consequences? Instead he did what any other child would do in a situation like his own. He ran. Running from the great hall down the hallways, into the vast garden of Asgard's palace.


	2. Confrontations and sadness

**Sorry for the wait, hope u all enjoy this chapter. It a bit angst-y. Also if you want to know their ages Thor is 13, Loki 12. Just saying I think I might update this every week or so. Depends on what's happening in my life. :/ Also special thanks to my Beta. (She's awesome.) **

** Thank you for the reviews and follows. R&R. Constructive criticism is helpful too.**

**xXxxXxxXxXxxxXxxxXxxx**

Thor heard the argument that happened in the dining hall. Definitely not all of it, but enough to know something was not right. He heard Sif and Loki arguing, at first it seemed meaningless, considering the two were always at odds with each other. Next thing _everyone_ knew Odin's voice sounded though out the dining hall, demanding an explanation. From the distance Thor was at nothing made much sense. He wanted to get closer, but Frigga held him back.

"Please, Mother." His eyes were big and round, but it didn't relax Frigga's hold on him.

Suddenly, some shouts from Loki were heard something about his innocence? Then Loki bolted out of the dining hall. Pulling sharply from his mother's hold he ran to his brother in the gardens.

"Loki! Please come back!"

Just ahead of Thor Loki was still running. The boy with the raven hair didn't hear his fair haired brother. Thor bellowed his words again, yet nothing Loki was still running like nothing was stopping him anytime soon. It really shouldn't have surprised him, Loki was the faster of the two. Meanwhile, branches and shrubs scraped at Thor's body relentlessly. Growling out of frustration he only ran faster.

The scratches only started to get worse, cuts were scattered on his hands and shins.

"Loki!" He yelled once more. This one seemed to catch his brother's attention, but ever so slightly. It was only with a turn of the head did Loki look back and see his oaf of a brother running after him.

Not watching where he was going, the raven haired boy stumbled over large roots of an old tree. The small moment was leverage for Thor to finally know what put Loki in such a bad mood. Suddenly, Thor pounced on his brother.

"OW! Hey stop it!" Loki struggled in Thor's strong grip. It had gone unnoticed by both boys that Loki's eyes only glowed brighter with a mist of Gold and Green, but small shades of black and red as well. "Get off me!"

"No! Not till you tell me what happened there at the feast." His hold on Loki was strong still.

"_Get off! _Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me."

"What do you mean, Loki? Make some sense for once." _  
_

Both of the boys were irritated. Loki for Thor's blindness and stubbornness. Thor for Loki's cryptic words...well to him.

Thor's friends the warriors three and Sif were nice to Loki when they all met. They played and adventured together. Hiding though out the vast hall ways of Asgard's palace, to having dinners all together with the All-Father and Mother. That slowly changed when they started their training to be warriors for Asgard; along with the brothers learning how to rule the Throne. Thor learned more than Loki on how to be a King since he was next in line to be the All-Father when Odin entered his last deep slumber.

As they learned to fight everyone learned to use the spears, swords, knives, and other assortments of artillery for training. They all had training in every class of weapon. Rest-assured if they lost a weapon they wouldn't go out blindly with a weapon they never used before. None the less they did have their specialties. Loki unlike anyone else used magic with his fighting. It was a different style then many were used to seeing.

Even then he did use some weapons like small throwing knives for some long distance opponents. Loki always hand an upper hand in the magic he used to trick and outsmart the people he dueled against. Some were indifferent, others thought it was interesting to see something different for once, and then there were ones that simply hated it.

"Just forget it and leave me alone," Loki insisted.

"No."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn!?"

"Because you're my brother and I care for you."

"Just shut up! No you don't!"

"You stop yelling!"

"Get off me! You Oaf!"

"Fine!"

Loki pulled out of Thor's grasp. Letting go of his brother, the younger one tumbled to the ground in a heap. As Loki got up he dusted himself off and turned his back to his brother.

"What do you mean when you said 'I wouldn't understand?'" Thor recalled.

"Nothing." He hissed in reply.

"How is this nothing, brother? What happened?" Thor's eyes furrowed in confusion. He didn't know why his brother didn't want him to help.

"Nothing that is your business, Thor. Just my own."

"Not if it concerned the entire feast, I think otherwise. It is."

"Will you just shut up and leave me alone?" He turned to his brother finally. Thor flinched a little his brother's eyes were eerie with strange colors flowing through them. Loki continued, "You can't understand that can you? I just want to be alone. Besides even if you brought be back Father would have my head for defying him like that."

"N-no he wouldn't. You're his son like I am. He would never hurt you. Maybe punish yes, but not-not...Loki are you...alright. Your e-"

"Spit it out already!"

Something definitely wasn't right. Loki did have temper, but never something like this. Thor knew his brother well. One fact being even in tough situations if Loki looked calmer than everyone else there was another emotion swirling below the surface. Now it was different: it seemed many conflicting ones bubbled and festered in his brother. It was unreadable even if it showed all over Loki's face.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Loki said mockingly at Thor's silence.

"We need to return you home Brother. You are not well."

"You heard me. No. I'm not going back there. Not ever."

"Loki-"

"I told you to shut up!"

Thor was confused beyond belief. 'Shut up' or 'talk' he didn't know which action to take, so he did what he thought best: a more physical action. He reached out for his brother's arm. He would brag his brother back to the Palace if he had to. Thor grimaced at the thought of getting more cuts then he already had on his body.

Suddenly, just as he touched his brother's arm a powerful wave of blue magic spread though out the trees, the source was Loki. Thor tried to recover from the blast, but only ended up falling to ground flat on his face. The air around him was heavy and smelt burnt with a harsh smoke. Trying to look around there was no orange glow signaling a fire. More like things around Thor looked almost frozen in place. Not a sway of the wind made the trees' leaves rustle; only an eerie howl of wind echoed through the trees.

"Loki!?" Getting up a little Thor looked around. A few feet to his left his brother laid on his back, but his view was not clear still. "Brother are you alright?"

Loki grunted in response. Thor meanwhile thanked the other gods that his brother was okay enough to respond and listen. Blinking his eyes a few times and staying still, Thor regained his composure. Getting up slowly his body swayed slightly from feeling light headed. Listening to his surroundings he heard Loki get up as well.

Opening his eyes was a freighting thing he didn't expect to see ever in his life. Right where Loki standing, he saw a different form: one between Æsir and Jotun. Loki's hands and neck were blue, and small carvings were etched into Loki's skin. His eyes; one eye was green, the other red. As a result, Thor's eyes were wide; he didn't know what to say.

"What are you gawking at, Thor?"

"You- your skin. Look. Your skin...and eyes." He said quietly.

Loki brought his hands up to his face, but just a single look at them and he knew something was terribly wrong. His heart and stomach sunk to his knees and the food from the feast wouldn't seem to stay down. Hands trembling, he was clearly afraid. This simply never happened before not ever. Was it a spell tricking him into seeing things wrong? Muttering a few spells under his breath he tried to make it go away, but nothing worked. No it wasn't a trick. Loki felt like crying all over again.

"Wh..." Thor's word seemed to fail him. Sniffling he didn't notice he was crying and trembling.

"I don't know." Loki whispered.

They both didn't know what to do. Both were paralyzed in fear of the unknown: of what just happened and the way Loki looked. There were parts of him that were still pale, but there were others that were a deep blue. They both knew the species the blue belonged to, but both said nothing. The both of them were in shock and unable to do anything, but stare at the blue skin in bewilderment.

Thor surprisingly was the one to break out of the shock only to fall faint to the ground. Loki followed out of the shock, noticing his brother had collapsed. He wanted to make sure Thor was okay, but he was worried if someone found him in this form, someone was sure to hunt him down. If he came back to Asgard who knows what would happen to him then. Terrified of the unpredictable possibilities he prayed to the other gods that his brother would be in good hands.

Turning from his brother he took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. He yet again ran off deeper into the trees and shrubs of the night.


	3. Some Healing and New Arrivals

**Hello again. Thank your for the reviews and follows. Hope u enjoy this new chapter and with it two new characters not much will be revealed about these two for now till later. Anyways you all know the drill Read and Review (R&R) and constructive criticism is helpful as always. Que se diviertan. (Have fun.) **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Everything was a blur. Loki tried to open his eyes, but it hurt too much to. Trying to lift his arms and breathe was painful as well; groaning in pain, it was only made worse by his groan. His mouth and throat were dry as parchment. Once again trying, Loki still couldn't open his eyes.

"Help!"

It felt as if the word barely escaped his lips. Only when he did, dry, ragged coughs formed. Each one felt like it was splitting his throat apart.

"Help!" Loki spat, in between the coughs.

Loki could feel the emotion in him running rampant: fear, confusion, and awful like he hadn't had a good bath in days. Trying to regulate his rife breathing, it only felt as bad as the coughs did. Loki didn't want to give up; instead he breathed though his nose. It helped a little bit, but the pain in his throat was still there.

Suddenly, as if the gods answered his plea he heard a figure's soft footsteps on the ground. Still not able to see and move Loki relied on his hearing.

"Yes. Yes. I will help. No need to yell. Luckily your body is more than willing to be healed and repaired. " the voice, as Loki heard sounded old with age and very much male. He was curious and grateful to whoever was helping him. Maybe later he would be able to, once ridden of his illnesses.

The old man fumbled around for a few moments as if to find anything to help Loki. Meanwhile, Loki's breathing felt easier with every other breath. It was soon enough that Loki felt a beautifully cold, damp cloth pressed against his forehead, neck, and chest. Sighing a breath of relief, Loki could feel himself smile.

"Chipper one, aren't you? No worries you'll be fine soon enough...whoever you are." the old man said sarcastically. Loki heard his footsteps leave the room.

This confused Loki. Weren't people supposed to know who he and Thor were? Setting the thought aside for now, Loki instead focused on his breath trying to regulate it. Slowly as his breathing got better, the saliva in his mouth started to come back. He guessed it was from the pieces of cloths trying to keep him normal enough to function. It wasn't till the cloths were changed that Loki focused on his muscles next.

The process for them was slower than his breath. Every muscle in his arms, shoulders, and unnoticeably his legs were sore to every inch. Sighing in frustration he decided it would take too long before he could move them again. Thinking for a few moments Loki found what he was looking for. Some healing spells Frigga taught him. The thought of his Mother saddened him. Yet again he pushed back another thought deep into his mind for later.

Muttering the few spells he knew well Loki felt the magic heal him, but it was slower than what he felt before from when he used them on occasions after some rough training days. Thinking it over it was expected Frigga did warn him of all the outcomes and effects of the spells at heart to him. Slowly both his magic and wariness of the pain lulled him to sleep.

XXxXXxXXxXxxXXxXxXXxx

It was nearly two days till Loki woke up again. Taking a deep breath it was so much better than it was when he was last awake. Slowly opening his eyes, everything was clear again, not just a blur whenever he tried to open them. Loki smiled happy to regain his sight once more. Testing his possibility of movement he shifted his body a little bit and it moved. Next his fingers, wrist, and elbows. Everything felt so much better.

Worry then etched across Loki's face; did something else effect his healing process? It was far faster then he expected to heal even going over the lessons, he expected for his injuries to heal a lot slower than what they were now.

Finally, Loki sat up in the apparent cot he was sleeping in. The humongous blanket was soft and strong in its weaving as he pulled it closer to him. Looking around the room it was a dull brown and mossy green. The structure was old, but it looked well taken care of. At the far end of the room were two desks pushed together and a chair at each one. The one at the left of the far wall from Loki looked recently moved, but he couldn't tell by how much. Upon the desks were notes, candles, and other pieces of work with drawings on them that looked like leaves. Healing properties. A healer's room, but it was a bigger question of who was the healer.

Loki then vaguely remembered to thank who ever saved him. He was hoping he could do it soon. Especially how he was a able to recover so fast.

Luckily it was far sooner than he expected.

"Ah. So the unexpected arrival finally awakes." The voice he heard earlier was the same as the current one. The old man really was old; he was short, but at the most a couple inches taller than Loki, his hair was grey turning white, brown eyes that seemed almost as dull as the room, but they had a small glint to them. His nose was sharp and his skin almost looked sickly pale. His clothes a pair of cotton trousers and shirt with a cotton vest looked ragged and not very clean.

Loki wasn't too sure about the nickname the man gave him. It felt strange, "Umm. Can I please hear your name?" he asked.

"Aramis, that is my name. Now what is yours?" At first pleasant, Aramis's voice dropped an octave lower at the question, almost as if he wanted to intimidate Loki.

Pulling the blanket a bit tighter to him, he answered confidently, "My name is Loki, of Asgard."

"You're not lying to me are you boy?" Aramis's browns eyes stared critically at Loki.

"No...sir."

"Good. Hope you are not afraid right now, cause you 'sir' have a guest."

"A guest?"

It would obviously be a surprise that he would have anyone seeing him considering Loki had been unconscious for only Aramis knew how long. Only Loki hoped it wasn't his brother, but then again he did fall unconscious as well before ending up in the very room before him.

"Ummm. I'll bring her in right away." Aramis left the room in shuffled steps, soon returning with a definite sight to see by many.

Right before him was possibly the most beautiful person Loki had ever seen. A tall woman with tan skin and a sharp nose. Her eyes were a molten gold, slightly pointed ears, and her hair white as snow. No she wasn't old she was young, but not too young. She hadn't said a word to Loki as she walked in; she observed him. As she did it didn't feel as intimidating as Aramis's gaze, thankfully.

She smiled softly at Loki, "It is a pleasure to finally find you awake. Aramis told me your name is Loki?"

Shifting his eyes between the two adults he felt a little nervous, he didn't know these people. Yet Loki answered her question. He did need to repay them after all for saving him.

"Yes it is. Would you mind telling me your name as well?"

Still with a small smile on her face, she said only one word, "Petra."


	4. More sadness, but maybe revelations

**Hello to you all. Sorry for the sort of late update. :/ My irregular sleeping hours make me sleepy after school and I've been trying to work on a essay that I need to present for in my English class (Good luck to me I hate presenting). Anyways sorry if the characters are OOC. **

**Thor or anything close it isn't mines of course only the OC's I create for the story and theirs. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Please, Thor! Come out. We all know you can't stay in there forever! You need to train and we all miss you!" Fandral tried to reason, but all he could feel was how ridiculous it was to be yelling though a door for his friend to be fine.

Looking over to the other two: Volstagg and Hogun, he shrugged. "Come on. We'll try again tomorrow."

The trio of warriors left the door and ran off to the training grounds. Behind the door Thor lied on his bed staring at the ceiling, tear tracks on his cheeks. His thoughts were on the events of that night he lost his brother. He knew Loki was long gone before anybody else dared answer if he truly was or not. Closing his eyes he could see the moments of that night clearly. From their very confusing argument to Loki turning blue as the Frost Giants from the many stories Odin told them when they were younger. Thor wasn't really sure what to think , but he did know he still considered Loki his brother. Suddenly his thoughts strayed to a memory when he and his brother went into the weapons vault. Odin told them how only one could take the throne, but that they would both rule a great one if they were to do so.

Along with it he remembered how he vowed to destroy all the Frost Giants valiantly when he became king. A pang of guilt hit Thor. He almost felt the need to cry again, clutching at his shirt where his heart was. He wanted the guilt to go away he just didn't know how to do it. If he had of known of Loki's possible birth right he wouldn't have said those things. Well at least he thought so. It had been a week and a half since his younger brother's disappearance, while everyone was quickly moving on, he couldn't Thor knew his brother was still alive out there somewhere.

"I know you are brother. You're out there somewhere. Safe." It was all Thor could say as he lied there in his room. In the big quiet room he heard another knocking of the door, though this one was a softer knock contrary to his friends earlier. As Thor lied still with each moment he heard the door open, behind it appeared his mother, Frigga. Her expression was sad, with a forced smile. Walking over to her son she sat beside him. Stroking her son's face in comfort she tried to sooth the hardened pain and sadness spread amongst it. She cooed and sang to him old lullabies of the Æsir. It sadly did little to soften Thor.

She had missed hearing Thor's bellowing voice though the hallways of the palace. Loki's bouts of mischief as well. One son gone, the other lost in grief. Frigga stayed in the room for a while longer, still singing and stroking his hair. Before she left she placed a kiss upon her son's head silently wishing for the days ahead to be better than the last. Quietly she marched through the vast halls to Odin and her room. It was one definitely made for the All-Father and Mother.

It contained the usual furniture for a room, all except for on one side of the room was a small library of books. Many were worn and well used, other used just with new covers bound. In the space next to the small library and the bed was enormous window, which displayed Asgard's glory of massive buildings and glorious people even if the past week hadn't been that fortunate.

Signing she looked out to the people of Asgard. She needed to think, think of the right things that could be used to find Loki again if he were still alive. Frigga picked out the books she knew would help her best it had been a long while since she used a searching spell on anybody. Her memory was starting to get to her as she leafed through each book searching for the spells. Ten were found in total, three were the ones she knew would find Loki as quickly as possible. Following the age old notes and instructions of the spells she cast them with great skill, yet each one dissipated into nothingness.

Frigga's eyes were blurred with tears. It was the second time she cried in all the news that Loki was missing. Now she didn't know what to think. Was her youngest son truly dead? Loki may not have been her son by blood, but she loved both him and Thor with all her heart.

A part of her felt broken, missing almost. Frigga shivered the room felt cold as if it was mocking her sadness.

"I have a report from Heimdall. He has not yet found anything of our son." Odin was at the threshold of the door. His face was expressionless and his voice was just as it always was ever since he held the title as All-Father of the Nine Realms.

"I as well have found nothing." Her voice was a whisper. Grief's reigns seemed to hold a tighter grip on her heart as their words transpired. Blobs of tears rolled down her face, but voice was strong when she spoke again. "Do you ever think things would be different if we told Loki of his birth right? The both of them they were so tied together. Thor wouldn't have the need to destroy the Frost Giants and Loki would know why he was so different from everyone else."

Odin said nothing. He did not know how to answer such a question. The decision they made long ago about Loki's birth right was made and could not be undone. Thinking about it now it was troublesome. The possibilities a Frost Giant being held in Asgard would cause a great worry in the Nine Realms.

"I don't know how to begin. If we did it could cause another war between us and the Jotun. Trouble and strained relations between us and the others of the realms."

"Yes. I know, but to ourselves. So that one day Loki wouldn't have to suffer by himself to face what he truly is. Do you not consider him as your son to at least tell him something? Anything at all!"

Odin hesitated before he answered his wife, "No."

The word sounded childish to her ears, she shook her head. Was there any love Odin held for Loki? Or was their youngest just a burden to be next in line of the throne?

"Do you not love your son?"

"Of course I do. They both hold dear to my heart, as do you and the people of Asgard."

The answer at best was alright for now, but Frigga wanted more of an answer from Odin. "Then answer me this. Why didn't you try to solve the conflict at the feast? You could have left the room Sif and Loki behind you to solve the problem, but you didn't."

"How would I know if our son wasn't telling lies? He is _the_ trickster of Asgard."

Frigga was very displeased. How could he, Odin claim to love their son, but yet held no regards to him truly being a part of them: a family. Finally standing up, she whipped her face of tears and looked sternly at the All-Father, "Your claims show lies. You could have listened more, heard his words, watched them as they spoke to tell who really told the truth. Even I could tell from such a distance from where Thor and I were that Loki was innocent. I know he still is and you accused him wrongfully."

As quickly as the words left her mouth she rushed out of the room. Odin made no move to stop her, he only sighed. Out of frustration or realization that she was right, Frigga didn't know. Briskly she walked into Thor's room once again. Her oldest son was in yet the same position as he was when she left. Quietly she walked across the room and lied with her son upon the bed.

"Look at me my son. You are not alone in your grief."

Her words seemed to pull to him. Finally doing something he turned his head to his mother. The track of tears were gone, what was left was a sad face that tore her heart a little more.

Finally in a weak voice Thor spoke, "Nothing is well in Asgard is it?" The first words Frigga was happy to hear all day.

"No particularly. Maybe with time yes, but we live in now. We may never know what may happen in our futures. Some things don't go as we want them to. They always end with a consequence or another."

"They do, don't they?" Thor said quietly looking at the ceiling again. They lied on the bed in a comfortable silence. It wasn't till Frigga decided to lighten the melancholy mood a bit.

"What is so interesting about your ceiling that you keep looking at it?" She said teasingly.

"Nothing in particular. Other than that it reflects my sadness." His tone was just the same as his mother's as he said them.

"How so?" She asked.

"It reaches so far. Some can reach it, others cannot. I can't and it's like it's lonely, so I'm lonely with it."

"My son, a thing that cannot breathe does not feel sadness."

"I know, but it's the best thing I got right now."

"What do you mean?"

Turning his body to the side to face his Mother. He looked so serious. "Can I tell you something Mother? But please, please do not tell Father I do not know what he would do if he found out."

"You can tell me."

"I...think...Loki's a Frost Giant." He whispered as if he said the words out loud an uproar would appear outside his door at any moment.

Frigga in her years didn't think of a possibility of this ever happening. It was the absolutely worst for both her sons.

"He is. He's always been one."

"What?"

"I know, not something you were expecting."

The confusion was clear across his face. Frigga told him of the story of the war, but with the truth and the whole truth. How Odin found Loki as an abandoned runt of the Frost Giants. How they made their desisions to keep Loki's birth right from him. To how everyone came to love Loki. Then Frigga described how proud and happy she was for the relationship of how well her sons grew up facing their problems together even if they argued most of the time. Thor meanwhile listened to his Mother intently. He practically hung to every word his Mother told him.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier. I understand the decision...well, sort of, but you could let us know. We deserved to know. Most of all Loki did!"

"We know that now, but we cannot change it.

Thor frowned in frustration. If couldn't change the past, then he would do something better for the future and he knew just the thing.

"Even in my sadness I'm still able to think. I still see and hear the last moment I had with my brother and I will never forget it or him. I know this might sound insane, but will you teach me magic?"

Frigga was confounded at the question. It was just one surprised after another. Slowly processing and thinking she accepted Thor's proposal.

"Thank you!" Tightly hugging his Mother out of her acceptance. They planned to meet after dinner in the Library everyday if possible and not to say anything about it to anybody. Yet. The time would come for Thor's new lessons to reveal themselves. if he was to be All-Father he had to know a great deal of many things to help the Nine Realms if possible.


	5. Flowers and Rain

**Sorry! I know I'm late. Just saying, but school testing put me in a rut of writers block. I have finals next week too. Hope u enjoy this new chapter I know not that long or great. Hopefully it will be better next chapter. Summer break is coming up soon thankfully(!) and I'll hopefully be able to write more soon. Maybe. Depends my writing resources are very limited right now.**

**Still hope u all enjoy and review, helpful criticism is helpful too.**

**XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxx**

Finally Loki was able to get out of bed. Aramis gave him the all clear that he was free to go. Loki jumped out of the bed nearly falling in the process. Carefully standing up Loki's legs felt tired and wobbly, he stayed in bed for too long. Stretching for a few moments Loki felt his body relax from all the tension in his body. Once he felt more relaxed Loki quickly made it out of the old stuffy room. Outside, Loki was greeted with a layer of fresh falling rain all around him.

It wasn't pouring, it was like mist of rain covering the forest around him. The sky was still a dull grey, but it seemed to be letting up from the small hues of blue he could see. However, it wasn't an easy feat considering everywhere around Loki was surrounded by enormous trees, bushes, and flowers just as great,as his mothers. Looking at the flowers some seemed closer, others were farther. It looked like a system to get around the vast land of trees and beauty. Closer to him were blue Hydrangea's native to the Midgardians. Many were brought into Asgard for both beauty and the legends of the meaning of flowers. Frigga taught him of the flowers and herbs that were necessary for many potions or old spells to work and he committed them all to heart. The Hydrangeas meant vanity. Looking at the old hunt behind him it didn't seem to complement the flowers at all. Maybe it dealt more with the healer, Aramis more than he expected.

Shrugging Loki turned around and took a deep breath Loki's lungs were filled with the new fresh air. He always loved that smell, during and after a good day's worth of rain everything felt new again. Little did Loki notice all around his feet small droplets of snow and ice formed at his feet. The ground beneath him was slowly being covered in the frost and snow, but also with small formations of ice forming beneath the pads of Loki's feet as well. Walking a bit further into the trees he was greeted with more flowers they were of all colors and types from all the realms. Sitting down in a patch of grass Loki didn't mind the wet soil beneath him. His clothes were already dirty and had been from all the sweat of being bed ridden for days. Also from the fighting that happened between him and Thor.

Thor's name seemed to stir an odd feeling in Loki. He wasn't sure if it was sadness or guilt maybe both. He did just leave his brother there not helping him in the least bit, to add on also running away too, but Loki couldn't remember why. He remembered the words they said to each other and Thor grabbing him by the arm, but nothing else seemed to come to mind. It was almost as if it was erased. Sighing to himself he couldn't believe how cliché his situation was right now. He only wanted to be home, but then again there was facing the wrath of Odin once he got back. It terrified him the possibilities of what punishment Odin would give him now.

Finally focusing on the things around him Loki realized the snow and ice forming around his legs. He started at it not sure what to make of it. Was this his doing? If it was how was he doing it? Loki wasn't that skilled at wordless incantations yet, but he was close from what Frigga had told him. He was surprised he was able to make...whatever he was doing happen.

Suddenly a rustling was heard by his ears. It was from up above in the trees. Looking carefully the figure moved quickly onto each branch it landed on. Spinning wildly on his heels Loki tried to get a good look at the figure, but it wouldn't stop moving. It was like a feline and bird gliding though the tree tops. It wasn't till finally the figure landed in a bush right in front of him. Loki started at it almost expecting a man eating bird to pop out of the bush. He almost took a step forward when the figure finally appeared from the bush. It was a man, well not a man per-say, but a young one. The young man was at best odd looking, but not in a bad way. He was pale with a round nose, brown hair like Loki's horse back at the stables in Asgard. The man's eyes a charcoal grey and he had quiet the long nose too. Across his black shirt was a string apart of a bow and sling of arrows. It was his preferable weapon of choice. The man looked just about a foot taller than Loki in height, making Loki jealous. He doubted he could ever be as tall as the man right in front of him.

"I'm Loki. Who are you?"

At the state of his name the man eyes widen a fraction, when it came to the question he shuffled nervously. Loki could almost see the gears in his head form. Slowly the man lifted his hand to his mouth, pointing to it, then shaking his head. Loki was confused at first, but soon caught on.

"You're a mute?"

The man shook his head in agreement, smiling.

This was a new experience for Loki. He'd never met a mute person before. He had read of the disorder before in one of the books in the library, but no one in Asgard was heard of with a mute voice. He read in the book it more commonly happened in Midgard, it was all quite strange and interesting how those people could be sometimes. Thinking Loki tried to remember whether or not there was a way or not to communicate with the man in front of him. He knew he could hear him, but just the fact that a conversation was a [no go]*any suggestions on how to re word this to got nothing* was troubling.

Seemingly out of nowhere Petra appeared. A joy filled laugh rang throughout the trees and bushes. Loki looked at her she was still as beautiful as the day he saw her. Her long white hair still striking as when he first saw it and her golden eyes molten and yellow as Asgard's setting sun. He didn't realize he was staring till Petra finally spoke. "Just like those wild animals you hear from Midgard. You did brilliantly!" The words were directed towards the man in front of him, his smile wide as a fool's. Petra spoke this time to Loki, 'I see you have met Jokul and have noticed his disadvantage in the world around us. Do not worry if you mention it. He was always this way from the day he was born and he has accepted it."

'Jokul' seemed to nod at this in agreement. His smile was more pleasant now that Petra was there. Along with her tone of voice it was almost motherly towards them both. "Come the both of you," she told them.

Pulling the boys into a path with red flowers, Loki could see another home far off into the trees. This one looked to be made up of both wood and stone. He could also see color added to it whether if it was from the flowers or magic he could not yet see.

Petra spoke, breaking the silence of the walk."I visited Aramin. He told me you went out adventuring once he told you were free of his company. I would like to ask do you like what you see of the land around you?"

"Yes. It reminds me of my mother's gardens, but this is ginormous. Where are we?" It felt rude of Loki to ask such a thing, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"You are in the land we call Dearmad. Although in all honestly where exactly we do not know. We have been forgotten by many and all, but the only person with that answer is already dead."

"Who?" Loki asked.

"My mother."

"Oh. I am sorry."

Petra let out a small chuckle out of Loki's compassion for her. "Do not worry it happened long ago, but that is a story for later."


End file.
